dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zatanna
Zee Zatara also known as Zatanna is one of the main characters in the ''DC Super Hero Girls''. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Superpowers * Magic * Atmokinesis * Chronokinesis * Dimensional travel * Disintegration * Elemental control * Electro-blast * Flight * Force field * Gravikinesis * Healing * Invisibility * Magical awareness * Molecular reconstruction * Telekinersis * Teleportation * Genie magic (sometimes) * Elasticity (Abracadabrapalooza) * Hair extension (Frenemies) Appearance Zatanna has long purple hair, light violet eyes, light pale skin, wears dark red lipstick & also wears a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest, and a small dark magenta short skirt and black high heel boots. Series * Sweet Justice * Adventures In Bunnysitting * Meet The Cheetah * Beeline * Super Who? * Shock It To Me * She Might Be Giant * Fight At The Museum * From Bat To Worse * Misgiving Tree * Illusions of Grandeur * DC Super Hero Boys * Frenemies * Soul Sisters * Abracadabrapalooza * Back In A Flash (No lines) * Power Surge * Drama Queen *All About Zee Shorts * The Late Batsby (No lines) * Bat And Switch * Kara Care (No Lines) * Wasabi War * The Slow And The Furious * Dye Harder * Ad Blockers * Artificial Intelligence * Vanity Insanity * Photo Oops * Tough Crowd * Purse Scratcher Digital Exclusives * AbraKachoo Personality Zee is a stickler for rules. Zatanna could, but not always be bragging about herself, but really she is a good, helpful, and loyal friend. She gets angry when nobody likes her magic acts. History Zee's very first paid performance as a solo magician is depicted in the episode "Adventures in Bunnysitting". She performs magic at a children’s birthday party in front of a crowd of three children at a park. The performance is interrupted when the spawn of the magical bunnies floods the park. At first Zee and Kara, who was supposed to watch the bunnies and keep them apart, sweep the spawn into Zee's top hat and make them disappear, but more and more keep flooding in. Zee casts a hate spell, but this turns the flood of bunny spawn into a giant bunny monster made up of individual bunny spawn. Kara is eaten by the giant bunny monster but flies out with the two magical bunnies in her hands and breaks the bunnies from their embrace, making all their spawn disappear. Trivia *She's the only member of the Super Hero Girls to not have a counterpart in the original web series. **Also, she replaces Hawkgirl. *Her suit is based of dceu prime earth. Gallery Tumblr pmcwzeb4TM1txzu7i 1280.jpg Tumblr pmcwzeEVCJ1txzu7i 400.jpg Tumblr pmcwzcyak21txzu7i 1280.jpg Tumblr pmzqp357Nh1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr plyohn6lpI1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr plyokaFsnz1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr plyom8HZLA1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr plyoq4BCVk1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr plyox4gKTf1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr plyqc4zmxK1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr plz1surlDd1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr plz1suXvK11w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr plz1stYzkY1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr plz1srMI7Q1w85n2x 1280.gif Tumblr plz1z3fsgY1w85n2x 1280.gif Tumblr pnrbk2XQIc1w85n2x 400.png Screenshot 20190303-121333 YouTube.jpg DCSuperHeroGirlsKatana.jpg 70320159 154946655567326 8630397010744180736 n.jpg File:Tumblr_0e8d25b6cc1b9518f99d9a5edfb3c731_2d90c449_1280.png Screenshot 20191015-012814 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191015-012827 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191015-012850 YouTube.jpg Memories 003.JPG Memories 004.JPG File:1570940575178.png Screenshot 20191015-012911 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191015-012931 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191015-012940 YouTube.jpg Memories 005.JPG Memories 007.JPG Screenshot 20191015-012959 YouTube.jpg Memories 008.JPG Memories 009.JPG Memories 010.JPG Memories 011.JPG Helden und Schurken 8.png VideoCapture 20191107-003215.jpg VideoCapture 20191107-003309.jpg VideoCapture 20191107-003343.jpg VideoCapture 20191107-003303.jpg Tumblr pwgceqSRXw1s52lqmo1 500.gif -Frenemies Part 2 2.gif VHrR72Q0LAWp3ZlYYS.gif VeHYXNJi8AuEE4bCVV.gif Tumblr d8df4ec1d4e7cdb5e42c8031466bb60b 6d3d537e 1280.png Zatannatrans.gif Screenshot 2019-11-18 at 10.35.50 AM.png|we aint never had a friend like her 1563608480165.png FB_IMG_1574962786352.jpg 64249535.png 1574871183715.jpg 1574864621321.png Screenshot 20191202-165351 YouTube.jpg Ice screenshot 20191130-224417.png Tumblr 16350016aae7ecba0410669265e739e4 fee780f4 1280.png Tumblr a34f5c1d459bdef74d91fcad9a09bf51 ff21c19a 1280.png Tumblr 1821a9871ac1bb0f830bbdd0742851c6 ebd5d590 1280.png Tumblr 26508534cfab110149310674dd4a5c81 9e25b8b5 1280.png Tumblr 22e8cc08fb3bc01f77f22b374bf30502 19129105 1280.png Tumblr e0ebce02b2d4a4069470046ae5430921 f1ba1389 1280.png Tumblr 0c6ac0073e58c3a64f3bc096089ae6bf 432c5431 1280.png Tumblr eaf8e6c1e9bf0bb5e4e2565a9a9ad038 b963c64b 1280.png Tumblr 9f5218b8d09eba8a26b67fa9899eb9bd 6f4306fd 1280.png Tumblr 374d79edb1fef6abe3e47184c285b202 3f74eccd 1280.png Screenshot 2019-12-10 at 12.20.17 PM.png Tumblr pccqfo9y4I1qeadldo3 540.jpg Zatannatrans.gif Video2gif 20191107 205258.gif Screenshot 2020-01-15 at 2.01.38 PM.png Zantana 1200x1200-fr-1565279143.png 20200128 110745.jpg Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Batman Category:Article stubs